Leaving the door wide open
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Set during iDate Sam and Freddie. Can they survive a date without Carly settling any arguments? Will they even have any arguments? Seddie! One-shot


**Leaving the door wide open**

(Freddie's POV)

Some days are fine. Some days I can just relax and not have the feeling where the veins in my skull aren't about to burst out. Those days are lovely. Then again, so is the person that causes me to feel that way.

How can I even begin to describe Sam Puckett? Charming, witty, cunning, a perfect candidate for the Slytherin house (man, Sam's right, I do need to lay off the Harry Potter). But she's also nobel, brave, has a lot of heart, fiesty, and, my favorite way to describe her, my girlfriend.

'Say what!' You may ask. No, there's no 'Bazinga' after this one. We're really going out. Oh, that's right. People aren't used to me and Sam being 'the package deal' (Sam hates that term. Quite frankly, I'm not too fond of it myself). But, yes. It started on a fine August day. Feelings were reciprocated, mental people cheered, Caleb explained to people using Virginian termonology what had happened. Although, he could've used the Dakotas too.

Getting back to what I was saying before, those days had us coming into Carly's apartment, eskimo kissing in her kitchen, and her imitations of us 'sucking face more than my mom's vacuum cleaner sucks up dust bunnies' as Carly would put it, had us keeling over with fits of giggles.

Then there are those days where every vein in my head feels like an atomic bomb is lying underneath it. One little thing sets us off, just one little thing. Then, as Carly would descibe, world war III breaks out. Bickering back and forth, the Vriginias battle on with their weapon of choice. Mine being an eye roll followed by a smirk. This sets Sam off and causes her to throw out an irrational insult involving either my name, my passion for technology, or a mockery of something I've said in the past (that's my ticker).

We had one of those fights last night at Carly's house. The three of us, Carly, Sam and myself were enjoying a sleepover (get your head out of that gutter or I'm fishing it out for you, dirty minded! Co-ed sleepovers don't always involved three-somes or anything sexual.) I don't exactly remember what I said (or she said), but it sent the other off. Poor Carly, all she wanted to do was play twister and maybe prank call Missy or Gibby. But no, Sam and I lashed out at each other in Carly's bed (stop...just, stop thinking that right now. Don't make me fish you out of that gutter!) Carly, ready to stab our eyes out at any second now, just laid in the middle of her bed, flustered and trying her hardest not to kill both of us by clawing her fingernails into her comforter. Those days aren't lovely. But, still, the person who causes me to feel that, despite what an unlovely day it has been, will always be lovely to me.

This 'little' outbreak put us, Sam and I, in an awkward spot in our relationship. We were still together, but weren't communicating. Not much of a relationship, huh? Our relationship was still new and fresh, like a newborn baby. We needed nudging from someone to just plow through it. Carly ended up intercepting by forcing us to go to dinner. What started off an enjoyable evening turned into fighting, laughing, eating, threats, more laughing, more fighting, more Carly irritableness, more lauging, and finally, one last blow-out.

I think the problem was that we were either really tired, or just needed some space. The very next morning, I marched into the apartment, leaving the door wide open(if my mom was there, she would've scolded me and told me the little rhyme she had for it: An open door is what a criminal is hopin' for), and planted a kiss on Sam that almost swept her off her feet. Carly stood behind us, admiring her 'work' before hacking up a storm.

"What's wrong Carls? Cat got your tongue?" I joked. Laughing at my own joke(the joke was that gibby had a dog, not a cat, and it caused Carly to cough), I glanced at both the girls. My best friend and my girlfriend (and probably you, reader), blank as the kitchen counter, which I stared at after my epicly failed attempt to start a chuckle group. Gibby came in with a puppy and tripped over Spencer's lawn. We all gasped, seeing as how he almost fell with the adorable ball of fur in his arms. Once he ragined his balance, he walked over and planted his feet next to Carly.

"What goes on, dawgs?" This sent Carly and Sam into a plunge of laughter. Carly using Gibby as a support system and Sam grasping her knees, nearly winded by the time she could stand upright again.

"Oh, sure, you laugh at Gibby's joke, but not mine? What am I, a mushroom?"

"Well, you surely have the personality of one" Sam said. I crossed my arms, standing next to Carly, who was now sandwiched between me and Gibby. The three of us just glared seriously at Sam, who gave a light-hearted smile.

"Just jokin', geez. He's my boyfriend. That just means I have the right to insult him anytime I want. That, and order him to get me some bacon."

"Awww" I cooed, taking two steps over to grab Sam by her waist again, "you can insult me anyday, Sammy" I closed my eyes and tiped my head forward to give her another breathtaking kiss.

"Speaking of which, I thought I smelled the glorious pig product when I walked into the apartment." I no longer felt Sam's lovehandles at the tips of my fingers as I just hung there, lips puckered, arms suspended in the air.

"Annnnnd, now I'm hugging air."

"Actually, you're 'hugging' mainly nitrogen, and oxygen. Along with some argon, carbon dioxide, and other trace gases." Gibby said, the canine still cuddled into his arm. I glanced over at Sam in the kitchen. A piece of bacon that was hanging loosely from her mouth had dropped onto the floor. I stared wide-eyed at Gibby. Carly just smiled at him.

"Carly taught me that when you guys were late for iCarly that one day. We've been hanging out a lot more since you guys hooked up." Carly coughed again.

"A little too much, probably. Gibby, I think your puppy's bringing back my asthma."

"Or maybe you're just allergic to Gibby." Sam commented, now standing next to me. I put my arm around her in a boyfriend-like manner. I laughed at her joke, just like a boyfriend should do.

"Maybe it's the grass from the lawn Spencer built? My mom's allergic to grass when it gets cut" I said.

"No, I know it's the puppy. Even when I'm not here, and the puppy comes with, I get all hacky and old lady sounding. Sorry, guys, I can't go on your date with you today after school. I'm even calling Spencer to tell him to call the school saying I can't go in today" She hacked on three separate occasions during the midst of that sentence.

"What happens if we start fighting?" Sam asked, worried.

"Yeah, what if we start fighting?" I added.

"Then, like mature people in a relaionship would, work it out." She hacked again. "I'm going to go to my room and put on my allergy mask. You guys have fun. Text me if you really, really have to." Walking to her room, Carly hacked a few more times before climbing the stairs and dissapearing.

After school, I met Sam in the hallway between our lockers. We shared a coupley hello, followed with a peck and my arm being around her shoulders, and walked to the groovy smoothie. This was the first official 'date' in which Sam and I actually, well, had to be a couple. On our mediated dates it felt like we were just hanging out as friends because Carly was always there. Awkwardness englufed us as I brought back our smoothies to the table. Sam muttered a thanks and quietly sipped hers as I sipped mine. Five minutes of sipping later, and Sam slammed her cup on the table.

"This is stupid! It's us, we shouldn't be all awkward and stuff."

"Totally agreed!" I exclaimed, leaning forward. "But, I think it'd be kinda funny if we had the cliche 'first date'. Y'know, awkward questions, awkward laughs after jokes, all that shibang. You first." I pointed my straw at her then turned it back to my mouth for a drink.

"Ok, whatcha wanna know?" Sam asked in the most ridiculous tone her vocal cords could find. I plastered a smile and turned my 'boyfriend face' on, swinging my smoothie cup back and forth.'

"Let's see...oh, if you had to choose between me living until I'm 100 with you and a lifetime supply of bacon, which would you pick?" I took another slurp. I know it's not a slurpie, but I can't 'smooth' my smoothie. That just sounds so incredibly awkward.

"Tough decision...but, I think I'd let you live until you're...fifty, and take half a lifetime supply of bacon." She laughed afterwards, indicating she just said that to get a reaction out of me. Playing along, my mouth formed a wide 'O' as I scolded her with a harsh "Sam!"

"Just kidding, but, if it really ever came down to it...I think I'd pick you over bacon everyday." The twinkle in her eyes told me she was sincere.

"D'awww!" I cooed.

"Ok, no need to get all mushy on me, Benson."

"If you can still insult me, I fully have the right to make comments that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"And uncomfortable!"

I smirked. "Awww, c'mon, Sam. You know you love it."

"Nyeh!" She replied sticking her tongue out at me. I stood up, stretched across the triangular shaped table and pecked her on the nose. It sent us both into a faded shade of red. We went back to talking for about another hour, meticulously sipping the smoothies we originally got when we first walked into the shop.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Sam said.

"What's that?"

"We just got through a whole date without fighting."

"Hey, you're right. That calls for a celebration!"

"I say we get another round of smoothies. My treat." Sam pointed to herself and got some money out from her back pocket.

"No arguing there. You probably own me hundreds of dollars from me buying you smoothies even before we went out."

"Psh, I don't owe you anything. I believe some lip-to-lip contact should make up for it?"

I nodded. No use fighting with that offer. "But, instead of getting two smoothies, I got a better idea." I walked up to the counter, forgetting Sam's money and paying with my own instead and asked T-bo to bring the special order to the table once he made it. T-bo came around five minutes later with a gigantic cup with hearts around the outside and two straws in the middle.

"Thanks Teebs" I said, pulling my straw closer to me.

"You got us one to share?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, and since strawberry splat is your favorite and blueberry blitz is mine, I blended them to make one ultra blawberry splitz combo. No an appealing name, I know. But at least it's purple."

"I don't usually give in to sharing food, or even offering it...but, I guess I can make an exception, just for you." Sam pulled her straw over to her side and began sipping along with me. T-bo stood there, admiring Sam and I gazing at each other longingly.

"I put the hearts on there specially with stickers. A historic moment here. Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson, dating and sharing food. And in my shop too. I may just cry." T-bo pulled out a tissue, wiped away the single tear before going back to the counter and leaving Sam and I to our sipping.

I just remember this morning before we made up, leaving the door wide open. Maybe leaving the door open wasn't such a bad idea. I think I'll be leaving that door open more often. Except, this time, it won't be a literal door. No, this time it's the door to my heart. And only one other person has access to open the door with the key, which is her heart. And she's sitting right across from me, sipping the smoothie we're both sharing and staring into my eyes. Maybe even into my soul.

She just opened the door and left it wide open. Mother's rhyme has an exception, and Sam is that exception. Let's hope that the door doesn't close anyime soon.


End file.
